Twilight
by Chaos Key 97
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven pony que antes era un heroe pero todo volvio a la normalidad todo esta en paz su titulo como heroe habia terminado pero su destino no acabava todavia, ahora el es un guardia que debe proteger a la nueva princesa Twilight Sparkle. Aviso: Esta historia contiene OCs y tiene una pizca de croosover de Kingdom hearts nada mas la keyblade. Espero les guste


Twilight

Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer…

Mi título como Chaos Key el héroe de Equestria había cedido desde que salve el imperio de cristal de unos changelings era como cientos de ellos solo estaba yo y mi keyblade, derrote unos cuantos los demás escaparon, después del ataque me dieron las gracias la princesa Cadence y su esposo Shining Armor de salvar el imperio y nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Después de unos meses recibí una carta de Shining diciendo que necesita verme y pronto.

Llegue al imperio de cristal entre hacia el castillo y en sala del trono estaba Cadence y Shining sentados esperándome, entre a la sala nos saludamos y Shining fue directo al grano

"Chaos necesitamos un favor" dijo Shining.

"Necesitamos que cuides de…alguien" dijo Cadence.

"Y…ese alguien es…" Me invadía la curiosidad.

"Mi hermana la princesa Twilight Sparkle"

Al escuchar ese nombre me puse muy confuso no sabía quién era ni sabía que Shining tenía una hermana así que pregunte…

"¿Quién es esa Twilight? Creo que no la conozco"

"Bueno ella es mi hermana, hace unos meses ella se hiso princesa y necesito de alguien que la vigile, temo que alguien malvado la está observando y últimamente ella ha tenido pesadillas" Dijo Shining.

"Y supongo quieres que yo la vigile como si fuera su guardia real"

"Pues si… entonces ¿aceptas?

Como podría decirle que no a un amigo, así que mi respuesta fue muy obvia…

"Está bien…acepto cuidar a esa princesa"

La princesa Cadence se acercó hacia mí me abrazo y me agradeció por cuidar a lo que antes fue la pequeña pony que cuido hace años igual Shining me agradeció por cuidar a su pequeña hermana solamente me quedaba esperar el día siguiente para irnos a Canterlot.

Amaneció me dijo Shining que mañana a la mañana lo viera en el imperio de cristal para viajar en globo hacia Canterlot, al despegar con el globo los habitantes se despidieron de Shining y de mí, durante el viaje Shining y yo platicamos acerca de Twilight y me entere de que ella antes no era un alicornio antes ella era una unicornio como yo y también me platico como es que ella se convirtió en princesa.

Llegamos a Canterlot al pisar la tierra muchos ponis me miraban raro como si fuera otra clase de pony… bueno llegamos a las puertas del castillo los guardias que estaban en la entrada nos abrieron las puertas y al entrar vi a la princesa Celestia, a la princesa Luna y a un pegaso de piel gris con melena color negro totalmente desconocido sosteniendo al parecer un bebe.

Shining y yo nos acercamos a las princesas nos saludamos y cuando me iba a presentar la princesa Celestia me interrumpió y dijo…

"Sé quién eres, eres Chaos Key el héroe de Equestria, es un placer conocerte."

"El placer es mío princesa."

Luego salude a la princesa de la noche

"Usted debe ser la princesa Luna un gusto conocerla."

La princesa Luna solo asintió, después me puse al frente del pegaso pero no supe quién es él pero… se me hacía familiar.

"Me temo que no sé quién eres mi estimado pegaso"

"Oh lo siento mi nombre es Shadowruler y soy el esposo de la princesa Luna"

Shadowruler al escuchar ese nombre mi memoria me hiso recordar que hace meses atrás escuche la noticia de que un pegaso llamado Shadowruler se había casado con la princesa de la noche.

"A ya sé quién eres y supongo que ese es su bebe"

"Pues supones bien y no es el único" dijo la princesa Luna

"Pues felicidades, ojala conozca la familia completa hehehe"

"Vamos Chaos es hora de que conozcas a mi hermana" dijo Shining.

"Oh es cierto, fue un placer en conocerlos a todos, nos vemos luego"

"Por favor permítanme acompañarlos" dijo Celestia

La princesa Celestia, Shining y yo caminamos por un largo pasillo dirigiéndonos hacia el último cuarto, al llegar a la puerta Celestia nos detuvo y nos dijo que esperemos afuera por unos minutos.

Paso un rato Celestia salió del cuarto nos pidió que entráramos, el primero en entrar fue Shining él estaba emocionado por ver a su hermana pequeña, luego yo entre y pude ver a Shining abrazando a una alicornio… era ella la princesa Twilight… la verdad nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida, sentía cosas que jamás he sentido.

"Chaos estas bien te vez algo… extraño. Dijo Shining"

"Em…que…no… estoy bien solamente algo nervioso he…he he"

La princesa Celestia dio una risa silenciosa como si supiera lo que sentia

Shining levanto su casco izquierdo apuntando a la nueva princesa.

"Chaos, ella es la princesa Twilight mi hermana menor"

"Mucho gusto princesa Twilight, soy Chaos Key estoy a sus servicios"

"Así que tú vas a ser mi guardia personal, mucho gusto Chaos"

Su voz era tan dulce…

"Chaos ven te voy a mostrar en donde vas a dormir" dijo Celestia

"Em… está bien"

Salimos del cuarto, Celestia me mostro mi cuarto que de ahora en adelante iba a descansar y dormir, no estaba tan mal me queda cerca del cuarto de Twilight y fácil no me pierdo y además una cama cómoda digno de un príncipe diría yo.

"Chaos, este es tu cuarto aquí vas a dormir y a descansar, en tu cama esta tu armadura ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" dijo Celestia.

"Solamente una, la verdad es que no sé cómo trabaja un guardia"

"Es un trabajo simple, estas ahí para proteger y servir a la princesa si ella te pone una orden tú la tienes que cumplir, eso es todo" explico Celestia.

"No suena tan difícil"

"Muy bien Chaos Key, mucha suerte comienzas mañana temprano"

"Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia"

"Por favor solo dime Celestia"

Nos despedimos, vi la armadura lo único raro es que de todas ellas esta es de color morado creo que representaba a la princesa, todavía era temprano como para dormirse así que decidí en conocer un poco más a la princesa, no puedo cuidar a alguien sin antes conocer a esa pony.

Llegue al cuarto de la princesa, me sentía un poco nervioso, toque la puerta y escuche su dulce voz.

"Adelante"

"Emm… ¿Princesa Twilight?"

Mi nerviosismo cada vez aumentaba más.

"¿Chaos? Creí que la princesa Celestia te había dicho que empezabas a trabajar mañana."

"Si lo sé, pero todavía es muy temprano como para descansar, así que… decidí venir aquí y conocerla un poco más."

La princesa lo pensó un poco igual acepto, se sentó en su cama y yo me senté en una silla.

"¿Qué quieres saber de mí?" Pregunto Twilight.

"¿Cómo se hizo princesa? Tu hermano Shining me dijo que hace tiempo tu no eras alicornio sino una unicornio que vivía en Ponyville, ¿Me podrías explicar eso?"

"Con gusto" Respondió la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Paso el tiempo, la princesa me platico su historia, muy interesante en como resolvió ese problema de sus amigas enserio ella tiene unas muy buenas amigas, al final cuando termino de contarme su historia ella me pregunto.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿A qué se refiere?" le pregunte.

"Cuéntame tu historia, ya que yo te dije la mía"

"Tiene sentido, está bien ¿Qué quiere saber de mí?"

"Tu cutiemark es muy interesante me podrías decir como lo obtuviste"

"Sí, claro podría decirse que esta cutiemark lo obtuve de un sueño cuando era pequeño"

"¿Un sueño? Muy interesante" Sus ojos brillaron cuando dije la palabra "sueño"

"Mi sueño era así, estaba cayendo lentamente hacia una especie de edificio pero en ese edificio aparecía… yo no pude entender por qué, después de la nada salieron unas criaturas extrañas me querían atacar ellos saltaron sobre mí, salió una luz brillante ahí es cuando apareció enfrente de mi la keyblade"

"¿Y esa arma es tu cutiemark?" ella pregunto

"Sip"

"Continua"

"Luego más criaturas aparecieron y ataque, los derrote y ahí me desperté y mi costado apareció mi cutiemark la keyblade y dos estrellas amarillas, y desde ese momento puedo hacer que esa arma aparezca y desaparezca cuando quiera."

"Interesante ¿Y qué significan esas estrellas?" ella pregunto

"…. No lo sé… es un total misterio"

"Que interesante… bueno Chaos si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer"

"Está bien princesa, si me necesita solo grite yo estaré aquí los más rápido posible"

"Gracias… Oye Chaos solo dime Twilight ¿sí?"

Ella me sonrió y yo se la devolví, luego le respondí

"Está bien… Twilight"

Desde ahí supe que me gane su confianza, me salí de su cuarto, todavía no era muy tarde como para dormir así que decidí aventurarme en el castillo.


End file.
